Frozen Heart
by Disney015
Summary: Frozen AU where Hans is nice and is Anna's true love. Arendelle doesn't get frozen but Elsa runs away and meets a certain ice harvester. Contains smut.


**I'm new to this, so sorry if it's not any good. Contains smut so if that's not your thing you may not want to read it. Also I would love some reviews on it, thanks.**

**I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the Walt Disney Company.**

Chapter 1

Bells rang across Arendelle announcing the newly wed couple to the village. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and Princess Anna of Arendelle were now husband and wife. The ceremony flew by; Anna walking down the aisle in her mother's wedding dress, a tight lace bodice with a full flowing skirt, the train at least three feet long,holding a cacophony of roses, lilies and a variety of other flowers; Hans and Anna saying "I do" while never taking their eyes off each other; and Anna barely containing herself, throwing her arms around Hans and kissing him passionately.

Elsa was not entirely happy with the marriage, occurring only a week after Anna and Hans had met, she thought about the night of her coronation, Anna had pulled off her glove, she had been so terrified that Anna would find out about her powers she blessed the marriage then, just glad to have her glove back concealing her magic. Anna is happy with Hans, happier than she's been most of her life. Elsa thought the marriage was fast, but what did she know about true love? She had never fallen in love herself, never had a proper relationship with anyone since her parents died, living her life so alone.

The reception also passed in a blur, Anna and Hans dancing their first dance with Arendelles finest musicians, shoving cake into each other's faces laughing at the mess of icing and crumbs smeared across their cheeks and eating chocolate fondue. Soon the evening came to an end, Anna and Hans thanked the guests as they left, eventually only Elsa, Anna, Hans and the castle staff remained.

Elsa excused herself to her room and the staff began to tidy up the great hall of the castle while Anna and Hans began to walk to Anna's room.

They were silent the whole way, both nervous over what they knew would happen next.

They finally reached Anna's room, slipping inside, Hans locked the door behind them. They stood for a moment staring at each other until finally Hans broke the silence,

"An-Anna" he stammered "I've never done this before, I don't really know what to do".

She smiled and gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know either, let's not know together" and with that they closed the distance between them and kissed, the kiss was gentle at first, but a yearning to be together increased the pressure of the kiss so it felt as if they were trying to meld their lips together into one. Anna began to undress Hans, pulling off his jacket and waistcoat, ripping at his shirt while he started unlacing the corset of her dress. Anna stepped out of her dress to reveal her chemise, while Hans was down to just his trousers, they ripped the last of their clothing off each other, Anna gasped at the size of Hans' manhood wondering how on earth that would fit inside her. They stared at each other's bodies, soaking in their naked forms. Anna moved forward and started to kiss Hans again, her hands exploring the muscles of his stomach while his hands wandered to her breasts, he cupped one and played with the nipple of the other, which stiffened and began to lengthen, Anna moaned and stumbled backwards, landing on the giant bed with Hans on top of her, they broke apart and moved to the centre of the bed, laying side by side. Hans ran his hand down Anna's thigh and moved it up along her inner thigh, slowly rubbing her inner thigh just below her sex. She stroked the shaft of his penis, gathering speed, encouraged by the low moans coming from his throat. In return he began to rub her clitoris in small circles becoming slicker with the wetness developing there and slowly slipped a finger into her opening. The tension in her vagina began to grow and grow until finally it released, her vagina tightened around his finger and she came, her toes curling as she moaned loudly. He positioned himself over her, questioning her with his eyes, she nodded and spread her legs wider, raising her hips a little, he pushed the tip of his penis into her opening and tried to push the rest into her tight vagina. It was uncomfortable for Anna at first and painful, suddenly she felt a very sharp pain,

"Stop!" She gasped.

He immediately paused, and waited for Anna, the pain gradually lessened but she added "slowly". When he was all the way in, he waited so Anna could get used to the pain and discomfort of something inside her, after a few minutes the pain receeded and it did not feel so uncomfortable so she nodded at him to continue, he started to pull out slowly, thrusting back in slowly, he picked up speed and although it did hurt Anna the pleasure soon outweighed the pain. They were both moaning, low groans that encouraged each other and turned each other on more, until Anna, gripping the sheets and screaming came a second time, this time even more intense, her vagina rippled and clenched around Hans' penis causing Hans to come, crying out as he spilled his seed inside her. Hans collapsed back down onto the bed, both of them panting, drenched in sweat, their legs intertwined.

"Anna?" Hans asked,

"Yes?"

"I love you" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, she turned to face him,

"I love you too" she whispered back.

They kissed, a short sweet kiss.

Exhausted and with their arms wrapped around each other, they fell asleep.


End file.
